


Reflejo

by Eriath



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriath/pseuds/Eriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando tu hermano está atendiendo a una flamante señorita puedes hacer varias cosas. Una de ellas es encerrarte en el baño y llorar por ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflejo

Lo había hecho de nuevo. Lo sabía por el rastro de ropa tirada por el suelo. Y el perfume de mujer mezclado con su aroma. Y la chupa de cuero en el pomo de la puerta cerrada.  
Comenzó a pensar que aquello no estaba ocurriendo. No otra vez. Le daba igual que hiciese cosas de las que él no se enteraba… ¿pero en casa?

Se encerró en el baño con un sonoro portazo. Con un poco de suerte, la chica saldría asustada de allí. Apoyándose en la puerta, sintió como su piel se mojaba. ¿Cómo podía ser tan patético? Llorando. De nuevo, llorando. Y por lo mismo.  
¿Por qué no podía acallar esa voz en su cabeza y asumir que todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que quería, no estaba bien? Si tan sólo pudiera… olvidarlo. Quitándose las gafas, se dirigió al espejo, para limpiarse la cara.  
Qué susto se dio al alzar la vista. Su propio reflejo acababa de mostrarle sus pensamientos. Inseguro, se acercó y alejó del cristal varias veces. Y peinó su pelo un poco hacia atrás.

Impotente, tiró las gafas al cristal que acababa de darle el reflejo de aquello que más anhelaba. Y lo que nunca tendría. Sueños. Sólo en sueños le correspondía.  
Y así seguiría siendo. Oyó una voz aguda. Sabía lo que era. Puso oído. No para escucharla a ella, si no los roncos bufidos que se imaginaba saliendo de su masculina garganta. Arrancados por una muchacha preciosa, seguro, con un cuerpo despampanante y sed de un hombre interesante y luchador. Y así eran. 

Roncos y bastos. Y profundos, muy profundos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No era lo único que deseaba moverse de él. Miró su entrepierna, y a gritos le pedía ayuda. Acariciando su erección por encima de la tela, resopló apoyando su cabeza en la pared, sentándose en el bidet. Cuando volvió la mirada al frente, sin dejar esas caricias, volvió a encontrarse con la difusa imagen de su hermano en el espejo. Por los colores que tenía, parecía estar sufriendo porque quería algo más. Y como si, en cierto modo, Stanley le mirase, abrió su pantalón y bajó un poco su ropa interior, lo suficiente como para asomar su miembro. La mano siempre era confortable, pero aún no podía imaginar cómo sería el contacto con otro ser. Aunque él siempre le decía que “una paja con la izquierda se siente como si fuese otro quien te la hace”. Tomando prestadas las bastas palabras de su querido hermano, agarró con rotundidad su pene, sin mirarlo. Sólo mirando aquel reflejo confuso. Fue rotundo, porque él siempre lo era.  
En su mente, frases del tipo “batiré mi propio récord en hacer que te corras” se dibujaron, sin dejar de jugar con los pliegues de su piel, haciendo hincapié en ser un poco rudo con su propia virilidad, y sin querer evitar pensar alguna guarrada que otra en su oído. Quizá eso no fuese lo que Stan dijese en verdad, pero era excitante pensarlo, y en cómo echárselo en cara después de haber disfrutado con ello.

Las embestidas de Stanley debían estar siendo más fuertes, porque escuchaba la madera crujir más que nunca. Pero también aumentaban esos bufidos de los que se había enamorado. Los sentía en sus labios. Podía sentir, con cada una de sus respiraciones, como se correspondían con uno de sus profundos gemidos. Cada vez más fuertes, cada vez más cerca, y cada vez que miraba al espejo podía acariciar con su mente la imagen de aquel que ahora se adueñaba de su cordura.  
Dejarse llevar era clave. Y dejándose llevar por el último alarido que escuchó de la boca de su compañero, comenzó a derramarse poco a poco, bajando la intensidad, intensificando su respiración, hasta que dejó de sentir su propia esencia saliendo de él, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. 

Había perdido la cabeza. Quien está en su sano juicio no intenta simular a quien quiere para masturbarse. Nadie hace eso. Sólo alguien… desesperado.

Sin hacer nada por evitarlo, se levantó llorando hacia el lavabo, para limpiar sus manos y recoger las gafas que le volverían a llevar a la cruda realidad de su patetismo. Intentando calmarse, al menos hasta llegar a la cama, abrió la puerta, encontrándose a la feliz pareja despidiéndose. 

Aprovechando su suerte, echó a andar con rapidez hacia el dormitorio, acostándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos, deseando un nuevo día; sin dejar siquiera las gafas en la mesita. 

No se iba a volver a quitar esas gafas en mucho tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hacía mucho MUCHO tiempo que escribí este pequeño fic (de hecho, abrí cuenta en AO3 para subirlo) pero hasta hoy... nada. Los que vayáis al día con Gravity Falls ya sabréis las... modificaciones, que se han hecho en el terreno y... bueno. Que espero que os haya gustado, que os guste esta linda pareja y... dedicárselo a mi bro-bro, que fue quien me insistió en que lo subiera. Ésto es tuyo.


End file.
